The overall goals on the proposed study are 1) to identify and characterize proteins associated with HIAP using a combination of viral particle and protein purification procedures, western blotting, radioimmunoprecipitation, and NH2-terminal amino acid sequencing, 2) to identify common epitopes of HIAP and HIV proteins using enzyme-linked immunoassays configured with synthetic peptides of various lengths and radioimmunoprecipitation.